


Hunting For Demons In The Woods

by wolfstarpatronus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hunting, M/M, Malec, Reapers, Strangers to Friends, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarpatronus/pseuds/wolfstarpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, Clary and Alec were running from Demons in an abandoned warehouse, Magnus makes a portal to go back to the Institute but when they go through they find themselves in the middle of the woods with the Demons behind them. They run from the Demons but bump into two people who are also being chased by some weird creatures.</p>
<p>Octavia and Bellamy have been separated from the rest of the camp, by a bunch of Reapers, they run into some people they've never seen before and those people are being chased by Demons. </p>
<p>Clary, Alec, Magnus, Octavia and Bellamy must work together to kill and destroy the Demons and the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I woke up to a loud bang coming from somewhere in the Institute. I got out of bed and put on a silk black robe over my white tank top and short cotton pajama shorts. I was running towards the sound with my wavy red hair softly brushing up against my shoulders and back.

I went to Alec's room. That's where the bang came from. I knocked on the door lightly, "Alec?" Without waiting for an answer I swung the door open to Alec and Magnus up against the wall, kissing, with a lamp knocked over on the floor next to them. 

I covered my eyes and turned around, "Oh God, I'm so sorry." I said. They were half naked. I felt embarrassed that'd I'd walked in on them. Without saying another word I walked out and closed the door behind me. 

I sighed loudly, without meaning to and went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

I put a piece of toast in the toaster and waited for it to... Well, toast. Once it was done, I got out some butter and apricot jam and spread it onto the toast. 

Alec came into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt, with Magnus behind him as I took a bite of my toast. The apricot flavour exploded in my mouth, making me smile.  

"How about knocking before you enter my room next time?" Alec said, buttoning up the last button on his shirt. 

Magnus stood next to Alec and raised both of his eyebrows and looked over to Alec. 

Me, being me, I tried to raise one eyebrow but I ended up raising both looking surprised instead and said, "I did knock." 

"Wait for a response then next time?" Magnus said. He clicked his fingers and a martini glass appeared in his hand, he took a sip of it and smiled satisfyingly.

"Magnus, it's nine in the morning." I said raising my eyebrows and rolling my eyes with a small smile on my face.

He took another sip and then looked at me, "It's happy hour somewhere, my dear." I laughed out loud and took another bite of my toast. 

"Oh hey, where's Jace and Izzy?" I asked before I left the kitchen.

Alec didn't seem like he was paying attention, he was just dazing off into space and Magnus was just sipping his martini. _Okay, this is annoying._ I thought, "Alec!" This made him jump.

"What?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jace. Izzy. Where are they?" I asked again with an annoyance tone in my voice.

"Izzy-"

Magnus interrupted, "Jace is out looking for Demons and Izzy..." He looked to Alec, "Is... Where?"

"Izzy is out on a date with Simon."

"Right." Magnus was stirring his martini with his little straw.

I shook my head and frowned, they were acting weird as hell. I finished my toast and went back to my room to get into my hunting gear.  

When I walked back into my bedroom the temperature felt hotter. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth, the white tile floor underneath my feet were cool.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead I took off my silk robe and hung it on the back of the door and then went over to my dresser and pulled out a black tank top, black leather pants and a brown leather jacket. 

After I was all dressed I brushed my wavy red hair, it felt so soft and looked shiny. I grabbed a hairtie and put my hair up in a high ponytail. 

I went back into my bathroom to do my makeup. I only put on a little bit of light brown eyeshadow and applied some eyeliner and mascara. 

I had a strong feeling that Magnus and Alec weren't ready yet and they were still in the kitchen, probably flirting with each other or making out on the kitchen bench. Looking in the mirror at myself one more time, I walked out of the bathroom and put my black boots on and then went over to my dresser, where my leather gloves were and put them on while walking back to the kitchen area. 

Surprisingly, Magnus and Alec were all dressed and ready, waiting for me. They were talking in low voices and giggling. 

I cleared my throat, "Are you ready?"

Magnus and Alec both turned their heads around and gave me a quick nod and we started to walk out the door-  _crap. I forgot my Serpah blade._

"Hey, I'll be right back. I forgot my blade." Alec looked annoyed and Magnus just looked amused. But he always looked amused. Seeing Alec look annoyed, I practically ran - well I didn't run but I did walk fast, almost jogging - back to my room to get my blade. 

The blade was on my nightstand, next to my bed. When I picked it up it glowed at the touch of my skin. I clipped the blade to my belt and went back towards the entrance of the Institute. Alec was leaning against the wall, counting the arrows he had in his quiver. Magnus was just staring off into the distance again, with a smile on his face. 

I wonder was he was thinking about. Maybe he was fantasizing about Alec and him making out- I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alec's deep voice. 

"Clary!" I looked at him, my face turning slightly red and gave him a small nod. 

We walked out the two double doors, the sun was so bright, I had to shield my eyes from it with my hands. I never really liked the sun, I'm more of a night time girl. 

Magnus, Alec and I walked for about 20 minutes before coming to a stop at an abandoned warehouse, where a pack of Demons were. Alec slowly opened the door, my heart jumped when I heard the door creak. Alec made a face and put a finger to his lips indicating us to be quiet. 

He opened the door more faster and the creaking became really loud.

Great, if they didn't know we were here they do now. Magnus went inside first, then Alec and then me. I closed the door behind me and it made another loud creaking sound, like someone dragging a fork on a plate but louder. 

It was dark inside the warehouse, except for the few tiny lights on the ceiling, they were very dim and you couldn't really see anything, but the sun was shooting through the window which made the place a little brighter, but not that much. 

The warehouse was full of large, tall containers, which were probably empty. 

Alec had an arrow in his bow with the string pulled back, ready to shoot a Demon. I had my blade out by my side and Magnus had blue sparks in his hands also ready to throw at the Demons. 

We walked around a container and saw a whole bunch of Demons with the backs to us, there were about five or them, maybe eight. Alec looked to me and gave a quick nod and did the same to Magnus but he held his gaze for longer. I spun my blade in my hand and walked up to one of the Demons, quietly, my heart was beating fast.

The Demon I was aiming for, turned around and saw me, before it could attack I stabbed it right in the heart and I saw an arrow fly past my right side and into another Demons heart.

On my left side I saw Magnus' blue sparks fly past me and hit two of the Demons. I went for another one and stabbed the Demon. There were three Demons left. I stepped back, as one of the Demons was coming towards me, I saw another one of Alec's arrows fly past and hit the Demon that was behind the one that was following me. 

I put my blade through the Demons heart and it fell to the floor. Magnus got the last Demon and let out a sigh that sounded like a "Whoophf" 

"Well now that's done." Magnus said, he clicked his fingers and a glass of a purple substance appeared in his hands, he clicked his fingers again and I felt a glass with the same substance, appear in my hand.  I turned to Alec and saw he had one too. Magnus raised his eyebrows and glass and then took a sip. 

As I was about to put the glass to my lips I heard a loud pop. I lowered my glass, "What was that?" I asked. Magnus clicked his fingers again and all of our glasses were gone. 

"More Demons." Was all Magnus said, "Lots of them."

Alec came up behind me and grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards Magnus, "We have to get out of here."

Magnus nodded and went over to one of the walls and made a portal. He held out his hand to Alec and he took it. Alec went through the portal first. 

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw a whole lot of Demons. 

"Clary. Hurry. Let's go." I didn't think for two seconds, I turned back to Magnus and took his hand, it was warm. The Demons started running towards us and I felt my heart skip a beat. Magnus pulled my arm and we went through the portal. 

* * *

My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding even faster against my ribs. I felt grass under my fingers and heard a stream of water somewhere nearby. I looked around me and saw so much green and brown - from the bark on the trees to the dirt that scattered the ground.

Suddenly the temperature felt colder, colder than it was back in New York. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it was starting to rain. 

"Magnus..." I began to say, "Where are we?" I didn't understand, the portal was supposed to take us back to the Institute. 

When Magnus didn't respond, I looked over to him,  he was shaking his head and frowning. He looked worried. Alec looked worried too, even more worried than Magnus. 

"Magnus? Where are we?"

"I thought we were going back to the Institute..." Alec cut in. 

"We were." Magnus said calmly. 

"So then where are we?" I asked again. I swear to God if I had to ask one more time. 

"I think we might be in another world." Magnus' voice was shaky now. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. 

"What?" I tried to stay calm but we were apparently in another world, how the hell was I supposed to stay calm? I mean, how the hell does that even happen? I didn't even know there were other worlds. I must be dreaming or something. I closed my eyes for 10 second and whispered to myself to wake up. 

But when I opened my eyes up again, I was still standing in the same spot. 

I turned and the portal was surprisingly still up. I went towards it, maybe if we went back through it we could fight off all the Demons.

I was about to step through the portal but then I felt a warm hand grabbed my wrist. The same warm hand that held my hand when I went through the portal. I turned around.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"But where-" Magnus cut me off. He looked over my shoulder, his eyes were wide and he looked frightened. I turned around and saw a whole bunch of Demons standing there looking just as confused as we did when we came out of portal. 

"Let's go!" I heard Alec yell. He shot one of his arrows into the Demon's chest. Magnus pulled me and we were all running to God knows where. We just had to get away from the Demons. 

Every now and then, Magnus would shoot some sparks out of his hands and kill a Demon or two. There was nothing but trees everywhere we went. 

I saw a small shed, "In here" I said to Mangus and Alec. 

We entered the small shed, hoping the Demons wouldn't follow us in. We were all breathing heavily. I still had my blade in my hand. I leaned against the wall but then I found myself sliding down it, sitting against the wall now. 

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a voice say that wasn't Magnus or Alec's. The voice was deep and a little bit croaky. I opened my eyes and stood up. Even though I couldn't see I squinted my eyes and looked around. I took three steps towards the voice I don't even know why, it was a dumb idea and I regretted it as soon as I took the first step.

"He asked you a question!" Another voice said from behind me, it was a female's voice, I turned around but I still couldn't see anything but darkness. My breathing became heavy again. I didn't know if I should say anything so I just kept quiet. 

From the corner of my eye I saw a blue spark light up. I turned my head in that direction and saw that Magnus was holding blue sparks in his hands. Next to Magnus I saw a small girl, she had paint on her face and a large sword in one of her hands. I looked in front of me and saw the guy, he was holding a gun and pointing it at Alec. The guy faced Magnus and he looked terrified. 

"How are you doing that." He pointed at Magnus. Magnus didn't say anything. Suddenly he put his hands up and shot at the guy and then the girl. They fell to the ground. 

"Magnus, why the hell did you do that?" I stared at the motionless bodies. 

"Don't worry, they're just knocked out, they'll come to in a few." I sighed and went to find the door, to open it and let some light in. When I found it I put my hand on the wooden knob and turned it. 

My heart skipped a beat and landed in my throat. There was a very tall and large figure standing in the doorway, his face had many piercings and his mouth was bloody. I got my blade out but I was too late, the... Thing had grabbed me and I couldn't help but scream. 


	2. Chapter Two

****As soon as I let out a scream, a blue spark flew past my head and then an arrow on my other side. The thing let go of my throat and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I put a hand to my throat and rubbed it, gently. It didn't hurt as bad as I'd thought it would, but it still hurt, my eyes were watering. Alec and Magnus were both at my side within seconds asking if I was alright.

"I'm-" My voice came out rough, I cleared my throat, "I'm fine." I felt a warm hand rub my back. It felt nice. 

Alec stood up and walked over to the door and looked down at the large figure, "What the hell is that thing?" 

I shook my head, "I- I have no idea." I stuttered. That's weird. I never stutter. I heard a noise from behind me. Oh my god. I totally forget there were other people here, how the hell could I forget? 

Magnus helped me up and we stood there, just waiting for them to fully wake up. Why were we doing that? I bent back down and picked up the guy's gun and the girl's sword before they could attack us or something. 

They both stood up really fast, and looked around for their weapons, then they looked up at us. Magnus took the girl's sword from my hand and I pointed the gun at both of them, I had no idea how to use this but they didn't know that so I guess I was alright. 

"What's your name?" I looked to the guy first. He looked to the girl and then looked back at me. 

"Bellamy." He replied a few seconds later in his deep voice, he looked back at the girl again. Why'd he keep looking at her? Were they like boyfriend, girlfriend or something? 

Looking back at me, he waved his hand towards the girl and said, "This is Octavia, my sister." Sister. Whoops, how awkward. 

I lowered the gun slowly but hesitated and pointed the gun back at Bellamy and Octavia again, but Alec still had his bow pointed at them with an arrow in it, ready to fire. I figured that Alec actually knew how to use his weapon and could easily kill both of them if they tried anything, I lowered the gun.

"I'm Clary." I offered my hand to Bellamy, he hesitated before taking it. His hands were big and rough, and a little bit cold. I then held my hand out to Octavia, but she just gave me a look, clearly not trusting me. Hell, I don't blame her, we did technically knock them out. If these people knocked me out, I wouldn't trust them either. 

My hand felt sweaty, I wiped them on my pants and waved my hand over to Alec, "This is Alec," I waved my hand towards Magnus, "And this is Magnus." Magnus held out his hand to Bellamy.

"It's nice to meet you." He had a smile on his face and his eyebrows were raised. Bellamy gave Magnus' hand a quick shake and a small nod. Magnus let go of his hand and clicked his fingers, revealing a small glass of what looked like coke. Bellamy and Octavia took several steps back, looking shocked and terrified.

"How- What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked with a shaky voice.

"Magnus?!" I said at the same time. Magnus looked from me and Bellamy. 

"What? I'm thirsty." I frowned at him and shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"How did you do that?" Bellamy asked in a more stern voice.

"I'm a warlock." Sure Magnus, just spill out everything about us. Why not tell them what time we were born while you're at it.

"A what?" Bellamy asked, he looked confused.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Magnus said, taking a big sip of his drink, "Unless you try something stupid."

"Can you put your bow down?" Octavia spoke for the first time since waking up, her voice sounded rough.

"Nope." Was all Alec said.

"Alec, just put your bow down." I said.

"I don't trust them."

"They don't trust us either. Just put it down, Alec." Alec slowly put his bow down and put the arrow back in his quiver.  

Magnus swirled around to the thing that was lying on the hard wood floor just outside the door, "Hmm, what is that thing by the way?" 

"Its called a Reaper." Bellamy said. 

"What are they exactly?" Alec asked. 

This time Octavia spoke, "The people at Mount Weather injects grounders with something and turns them into." She paused, "Monsters. They kill you and eat you." 

She said that all too fast, I didn't really understand what she was saying. I mean, people who eat... people? Well she didn't say people eat people. She said monsters? 

I didn't even know what to say. But before I could actually get anything out Bellamy spoke up. 

"Who were you running from?" 

"Demons." Magnus said freely, taking a last sip of his drink. 

Bellamy and Octavia both frowned. 

"Okay, I'm just going to spit it out. We're from a different world. We were fighting off Demons in an abandoned warehouse, there were too many for us to kill so I created a portal to take us back to our safe place and we ended up here, with the Demons following us behind." 

"How- How many are there?" Bellamy stuttered. 

"We don't know. Maybe thirty." I replied 

"More or less." Magnus said. 

"How many Reapers are there?" Alec looked to Bellamy 

"Octavia, Clarke and me-"

"Who. Is Clarke?" Magnus asked sounding suspicious. 

"She's our leader." Octavia said

Bellamy continued, "We were running from about maybe 10 of them, maybe more." Magnus made a 'hm' sound. 

No one spoke for a while. We all just stood there probably all thinking the same thing, how we were going to kill the Demons and Reapers. 

We couldn't just run from them forever, we couldn't go back to our world and leave these Demons here and get Octavia Bellamy and the rest of them killed. A thought occurred to me, I turned to Bellamy.

"How many people do you have?" 

"We did have a hundred when we were sent to the ground but people have died from the Reapers, infections, grounders." 

"So now we only have about 78 people left." Octavia finished. 

"What do you mean 'sent to the ground'?" I asked. 

Bellamy took a deep breath, like he was going to speak a whole lot. So I decided to listen in real good.

"Ninety-seven years ago, a nuclear apocalypse wiped out nearly all of the human population on Earth. The only survivors escaped the planet and lived in 12 international space stations in orbit. The Ark. Three generations later, the four thousand survivors living on the Ark discovered that the oxygen was running low. So the Chancellor in charge, at the time, decided to send a hundred juvenile prisoners back to the planet to test its habitability." Bellamy paused and breathed in deeply and put his hands on his hips. 

I thought he was going to say more but when he didn't, I stood there taking everything he had said in and thinking it over. They were from  _space._ That's insanely unbelievable. Wait. Prisoners? He said prisoners. 

Great, so we were stuck in a different world with Demons, Reapers and now prisoners? Yikes. 

"You said 'prisoners.' What do you mean by that? Was it some sort of punishment to be sent to the ground?" Alec talked a little too fast I almost didn't catch what he said. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Alec, and then a small smile appeared on his face, it looked forced. I swear I could see a hint of sadness or fear in his eyes.

"If you're worried about my people attacking you-" Alec cut over Bellamy.

"Its not that." He paused and licked his lips, "What did you do to get... Locked up?" 

Bellamy shook his head slightly, "I didn't do anything. I was a guard. When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground and one of them was my sister." He looked over to Octavia, "I had to get on the dropship. I had to protect her." 

"So then what did you do to get locked up?" I asked Octavia. To be completely honest, she kind of scared me a lite bit. I thought she would try to attack me or scream at me or something but surprisingly her voice was a mix between pissed off and sad. 

"I was locked up for being born." Without another word she walked over to Magnus and took her sword from his hands and walked out the door, stepping over the dead body on the ground. 

I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eye as she walked out. 

"What was that about?" Magnus asked looking over to Octavia and keeping his gaze on her. 

"You're not allowed to have more than one child on the Ark. It's one of the biggest rules. If you have more than one child, you'll get floated-" I cut over Bellamy,

"Floated?" 

"You get sucked out of an air shaft and you die. Your body then just floats away in space... Forever." Bellamy looked sad when he said this. 

"Do you know someone who got floated?" It felt weird saying that word. 

He nodded, "My mother." He looked away and I saw his hands go up to his eyes. I felt bad for him. No one deserves to be sucked out into space like that. 

"I'm so sorry." I said, I wanted to go over to him and give him a hug but I knew I couldn't, so I stayed put.  

Bellamy didn't say anything, he walked passed me and walked out the door. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

After about twenty minutes, Bellamy and Octavia came back in. I didn't think they would come back. I thought they'd just leave, run away. They clearly didn't trust us. Well, I know the girl didn't trust us but maybe Bellamy did. 

Of course he didn't 'fully trust' us just yet but again, I don't blame him.

Alec, Magnus and me were sitting on some empty crates in one corner of the room while Bellamy and Octavia were standing against the wall in the other corner of the room, whispering quietly. 

Alec kept staring over at them and he kept saying that they were probably talking about a way to kill us but I knew that was ridiculous. 

I didn't know Bellamy well but I don't think he'd want to kill us. He looked like the kind of guy who would do anything to have peace. He didn't look like a killer. But Octavia did, she probably has killed people. 

I pushed that thought out of my mind, feeling freaked out. I should probably ask her before I assume anything. 

Sighing, I looked over to them and caught Bellamy's gaze on me and I saw that he had dark brown eyes and he had some freckles just under his eyes and around his nose. He also had thick eyebrows and his hair was a little messy but it looked cute - crap. No. I am not going to get a crush on someone from another world. 

I quickly looked away and smirked. Oh God, I really hope he didn't see that. Crap. 

Oh great, now I'm blushing. I stood up and went over to Bellamy and Octavia to talk to them about... What? I don't know, but we couldn't just sit here doing nothing and wait for all the Demons and Reapers to come get us.

"We need a plan." I said stopping in front of Bellamy, "You know these woods well." Bellamy looked to his sister and then looked at me in the eye.

"I know these woods but not as well as... One of my friends." 

"Where is your friend?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Back at the dropship, probably." 

"Why can't we just go back to the dropship?" Alec came over to us, eyeing Octavia. 

"We can." Bellamy said. 

"But we would need to take a longer way or something. Just in case the Reapers follow us."

"...And the Demons." Magnus stood next to Alec. 

"Right." Bellamy had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at Alec very carefully. This was ridiculous, we needed to trust each other. 

"So... Where is this dropship, and how long would the walk be?" I asked. 

"Like I said." Octavia spoke, "We need to go another way. There's a tunnel nearby, it leads us back to the camp. The Reapers won't-" 

"And Demons." Magnus cut over Octavia. She continued talking like she hadn't been interrupted. 

"... Follow us."

"Let's go then." Alec said, walking out the door with Magnus right behind him.

Octavia followed the boy's and then I went out. I turned to see if Bellamy was coming because I felt like he wasn't following but he was. He was just pulling the dead Reaper by the underarms and dragging him inside. Bellamy pulled out the arrow that was in the Reapers body and walked up to Alec and handed it to him. 

Octavia and Alec were walking in front. Octavia was leading the way and Alec was standing a little back from her. Magnus was wandering around, close by, just looking at the trees and flowers and other plants. Bellamy and I were walking at the back.

"What's that?" Bellamy said out of nowhere, he was looking at something on my belt. My blade. 

"Oh it's a blade." I unhooked it from my belt and it lit up when I touched it. I handed it out to him to look at it. He didn't take it in his hands but he looked at it carefully. 

"Is it sharp?" He asked. 

"Uh, yeah. Really sharp." Bellamy nodded. 

I wanted to know a little bit about their leader, Clarke. 

"So, what's Clarke like?" I hooked my blade back to my belt. Bellamy looked to me with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know much about her. She keeps to herself most of the time. Sometimes she wonders off in the woods and draws the plants and stuff." 

"She's an artist?" I asked getting a feeling of joy in my chest.

"Yeah." I think Bellamy might have heard the excitement in my voice when I asked if she was an artist because he asked, "Do you like art?" 

"Art is everything to me. I get it from my mom." Bellamy didn't say anything. 

I wondered how old he was. He looked at little older than Octavia. 

"Hey, how old are you?" When he didn't reply, I looked over to him. He had a small smile slowly appearing across his face. It made me smile.

"Twenty-two." He said finally. 

"I'm nineteen." I saw out of the corner of my eye that he raised his eyebrows quickly again, "How old's your sister?" 

"Seventeen." 

She's seventeen? Holy crap. I thought she was in her twenties or something. But she's only a teenager and she's killed people? Wait. I didn't know if she's killed anyone. Before I could stop myself I asked, "Has she killed anyone?" 

"Yeah." I didn't say anything. I was shocked. A seventeen year old has killed people, "Whats with all the questions?" He asked. I couldn't get anything out. There was a loud scream in front of us. I looked straight ahead. I saw Alec and Magnus looking around but I didn't see Octavia anywhere. I started to panic but then she revealed herself from behind a tree, covered in blood. Her sword was covered in blood too. 

"What happened?" I ran up to her. Octavia frowned. 

"Just a Reaper." 

"Right." I tried to sound calm but of course my voice came out all shaky. 

"The tunnel is just down this way." She said, using her sword to point North. 

I looked over to Bellamy and he didn't even look a little worried. I mean, we all heard the scream and his sister wasn't in sight and he barely acknowledge the situation. I thought he'd be at least a little worried. 

But then again. She looked like a fierce warrior who would kill someone in their sleep if they played her dirty. 

Two minutes later, we reached a small opening with green leaves and moss covering the enterance and there were two sticks with a flame on them on either side. Octavia walked right in without getting one of the flame sticks. Bellamy went in after her. They didn't wait for us.

"Well this seems pleasent." Magnus said, with a look of disgust on his face. 

"Let's just go." Alec said holding out a hand to Magnus. They went in and I went in after them.

I took one of the flames and followed the dark figures in front of me. It smelled like rain water and wood in the tunnel. It was a nice smell. 

The ground under my feet was all mushy, from mud. My boots would probably be all muddy when I got out of the tunnel. Great. 

Five minutes later, I started to see some light from up ahead and knew that this tunnel trip was coming to an end.

I heard voices, and laughter. When there was enough light for me to see, I dropped the flamed stick on the ground. It went out immediately. 

I saw Alec reach behind his back to get an arrow. I stopped in my tracks. Maybe they led us into a trap and they were going to kill us. I unhooked my blade from my belt again and held it up in front of me. I started walking towards the enterance again. 

I had to lower my head to get out of the tunnel. 

When I was out of the darkness.I saw a whole bunch of people standing around. They all looked about my age, some a little younger. Alec and Magnus were standing there, Alec still had his bow loaded, clearly not trusting the situation. 

The people didn't seem to recognize us. I walked a little more forward, and i couldn't find Bellamy or Octavia. 

I felt like this was a trap. I went to turn around to tell Magnus and Alec but then I felt my right hand burning. I looked down at my hand and saw that my blade was on the ground. It wasn't even a second later, I felt someone kick my feet and I was now lying on the ground. 

And then a girl got on top of me, she had blonde hair, with dreads and I noticed a few beads in her hair too. She had tanned skin and bright blue eyes. 

Suddenly I felt something sharp against my throat. I realised that it was a knife. I tried to kick her off of me but she seemed to be really strong.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, I looked over to see where Magnus and Alec were. 

I saw some guy holding a knife to Alec's throat, his bow and quiver of arrows were on the floor away from him. 

And Magnus was being held by his arms by two other guys. One of them had long black hair and the other one had dark skin and had a stripe of hair going over the top of his head and I also saw a tattoo on his neck. 

I turned back to the girl that was on top of me. She had a vein in her forehead popping out and she looked angry and a little scared maybe. 

I was struggling but she wouldn't get off. 

She took the knife away from my throat. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. She must have hit me with something. The knife was back at my throat and I saw her lips move but i couldn't hear what she was saying. I could hear yelling from what must be the people surrounding us. 

Her lips moved again and she looked more angry. And I heard what she said this time. 

"Who are you!?" I didn't respond because I felt like I couldn't. I saw her left hand move up, she had a big rock in her hand. And that was the last thing I saw before being knocked out. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Who the hell are these people, Bellamy?" 

"I told you, they're from another world. That's what they said." 

"You're unbelievable."

I felt someone shaking me, probably Bellamy or Octavia or maybe even Magnus or Alec. Well, I don't know if Octavia would cared if I was alright. 

My eyelids opened slowly, they felt like they'd been glued shut. My head was pounding and it felt like my eyes would pop right out of my head. 

It took me a minute to adjust to the light. The light wasn't from the sun but it was from fire. I sighed and turned my neck. I found myself sitting on a chair with my hands cuffed to the arms. I shook my hands, trying to get out but obviously that did nothing. 

Alec and Magnus were on both sides of me and they were both handcuffed to their chairs too and both unconscious. There was a girl standing in front of me and I realised that this was the same girl that attacked me. 

Clarke. 

"Look at me!" I felt a cold hand grab my face and my head turned I was now facing the blonde haired girl. 

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are you from? Why don't I recognise you?" 

She spoke way too fast I nearly didn't understand what she said. I didn't want to scare these people or make them not trust us so I answered the questions in order. 

"My- I'm Clary Fray. We just need to get back to our world, but we need to kill the Demons first." 

Bellamy spoke up, and Clarke turned her head and faced Bellamy, "Do you believe me now?" He looked worried. 

She turned her head back to me, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie? Listen, I don't want to kill you or anyone. We just need to kill the Demons and get out of here and go back to our world, we don't want any trouble." Clarke looked like she was thinking. Probably wondering if she should just let us go or not. 

Clarke reached into her back pocket and I thought she was about to pull out a knife but then I saw a small rusted key in her hands. She took my hand and fiddled with the handcuff. I felt the pressure from the cuffs digging into my wrist lift off. 

I rubbed my wrist, and Clarke did the same thing to Magnus and Alec. Alec twitched and woke up when Clarke touched his hand and Clarke moved back, looking surprised. 

"Alec, it's okay." I said in what I thought was a sweet voice. Magnus was starting to come to as well. Alec rubbed his wrist too and Clarke went over to Magnus to let him go but then Magnus produced blue sparks and his cuffs were off. Clarke backed away from him, obviously scared. 

"What the hell?" I had forgotten that they were other people here, they moved backwards too also looking scared. Shouts started to erupt.

"Calm down!" Bellamy's voice boomed, "He won't hurt you."

I stood up and went over to both Magnus and Alec, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Alec looked to the guy that had a knife to his throat. I looked over to the guy and he came over to us with a small smirk appearing on his face

His hair was messy and face dirty, he had a large nose and small eyes. Alec stood up and shoved the guy hard, making him fall to the ground. 

The guy immediately got up and went to punch Alec but Bellamy stepped in between them, "That's enough Murphy!" Bellamy said, and gave him a little push telling him to stay away.

Alec turned to Magnus and held his hand and Magnus leaned against Alec looking weak. 

"Magnus, are you feeling okay?" I asked squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little drained is all." 

Murphy had walked away and was standing close to Clarke, whispering and there were two other guys there; the guy with the long black hair and the guy with the tattoo on his neck. 

Octavia came up to us, her sword was in her hand, "Clarke isn't usually like this but she just lost someone she loved." 

"Right." I didn't know what to say to that, because I've never lost anyone I loved before so I don't know what it feels like. 

Bellamy put a hand around my shoulder and turned me to the group of people, "I'll introduce you." I turned to Alec and Magnus to see if they were following; they were. 

He pointed to the guy that had tried to punch Alec, "That's Murphy. Standing next to Clarke is Finn," He pointed to the guy with long black hair, "And that's Lincoln." Pointing to the tattoo guy. 

"They're nice people." Octavia said. "We're all nice people but you guys just gave us a fright." Octavia seemed more calmer now, she didn't look as fierce and mean. She almost looked like she would give me a hug if I fell over and scraped my knee. 

I looked to Clarke and saw that she was staring at me, she had sadness and regret, maybe even anger in her eyes but I couldn't tell. Suddenly I remembered what Octavia had said a few minutes ago, about losing her lover. 

"What was his name?" Octavia knew what I was talking about because she saw me staring at Clarke. 

" _Her_ name was Lexa. She was the commander of the Grounders." 

I nodded like I knew what Grounders were. But Bellamy obviously knew that I didn't know what they were by the look on my face.  

"Grounders are the people who have been on the Earth since the... Nuclear stuff happened. They survived." Bellamy said, his arm still over my shoulders.

Clarke, Lincoln, Finn and Murphy came over to us.

"Hey, I'm sorry I pulled a knife on you." She put a hand on my arm, "And hit you over the head, knocking you out..." She looked away when she said the last part. Obviously feeling guilty.

"It's okay." I said, ignoring the pounding in my head. Lincoln put his arm around Octavia's waist and they walked away together, whispering in each others ears. 

"No really. I am sorry. It's just really hard to trust people these days." 

"I know what you mean." I looked down at Clarke's hands and saw that they were covered in chalk. Remembering what Bellamy said about her being an artist I suddenly forget that she'd pulled a knife on me. 

"You're an artist right?" I asked. She looked surprised. 

"Uh, yeah. I am. How'd you know?" 

"Bellamy told me." She nodded.

She smiled slightly, "Come with me. I want to show you something." She was walking towards what I thought was probably the dropship they came down from space in. I followed her. 

"So, has this always been your camp?" I asked walking into the dropship behind Clarke. 

"We started out here. We were here for about two or three weeks. I can't really remember." She paused like she was thinking of what to say. Maybe she was trying to remember everything. 

She sat down in a chair at a rusty looking table and she held her hand out for me to sit in the one opposite her. She continued her story. 

There was a sketchbook on the table. It looked old. She handed it to me. The first picture was of a girl, she was asleep, on a couch, she was beautiful in this drawing.

I knew who this was. Lexa. Her former lover. 

"That's Lexa. She was my-" 

I cut her off, "Bellamy told me about her. I'm sorry." I looked back down at the drawing and brushed my hand over it softly. 

On the next page there was a picture an old looking man, and a woman next to him. The man looked about 40 or a little bit older and the woman looked about the same age "Who's this?" 

"That's my father and mother. I drew that picture when I was still up in space. My father died by getting floated. My mother died in an explosion, only 4 months ago.." She looked away from me. This poor girl, she had lost so many people in her life. 

Clarke reached out to the sketch book and took it from my hands and closed it. 

She sat there in silence. She didn't say anything for a while but then she continued with the story from earlier.

"We were at war with the Grounders when we first got here. Of course, we didn't actually know that they were on the ground when we got here. We thought the whole population on Earth had died all those years ago." 

"Are there any more Grounders around here, or have they all died away?" 

Clarke laughed, "There are still Grounders here. There's a whole lot of them. Different clans." She paused for a second and pushed the hair out of her eyes, "You met Lincoln?"

I tried to remember, "Uh yeah, he's the guy with the tattoo on his neck?" 

"Yeah. He's a Grounder." 

I totally did not see that coming. Clarke must have seen the shock look on my face. 

"He's not dangerous, he never has been. Well... Except when he was turned into a Reaper by the men from Mount Weather."

"A Reaper? He was a Reaper?" I felt my heart racing, wasn't that the name of the creature that Bellamy and Octavia had been running from? Isn't that the thing that had his hand around my throat? 

"I saved him. Me and my mom both saved him actually." 

"So was Lincoln a Grounder before but then these people turned him into a Reaper? How did you save him?" I felt like I spoke too fast for her to understand any of that but she responded to my questions. 

"He's always been a Grounder and he always will be. We had to stop his heart and then restart it for him to come back." 

"Are Grounders... Dangerous? Are they the bad guys?" I felt stupid asking that last part but I had to know. 

"They were the bad guys when we first got here."

"Okay so now you guys are like... What? Friends?" 

"Yes. Sort of. You could say that. We're not at war anymore."

I realised that we had gone off of the story we were originally talking about. "Okay so back to the original story you were telling me."

"Right, sorry. Totally went off track. Octavia had wondered off somewhere and a Grounder had taken her. And we immediately thought they were our enemies. Bellamy had captured one of the Grounders- Lincoln - and tortured information out of him. He didn't say much, we thought he didn't speak English."

She stopped talking. Was that it? It couldn't have been it. There was more. Maybe she just didn't know how to say the next part, I was about to speak but then she spoke.

"I'm not going to go into much detail. The Grounders and the Sky People as they called us, were enemies. We blew up a bridge to prevent them from coming at us, and we killed about 300 hundred in the process."

"How did you blow it up? Did you like make a bomb or something?"

"Yeah. Jasper and Raven-"

"Who's Raven?" I felt rude cutting in. I didn't mean to but sometimes it just happens.

"She was our mechanic. She died in the same explosion as my mother and many others." I was going to say sorry but then she cut over me. "Jasper and Raven had made the bomb together, with gun powder and a few other stuff, I've forgotten. It was a while ago..." She stood up and walked over to a bench that had cups and a small bottled substance. 

"Okay, so. We made a bomb, blew up the bridge, killed 300 hundred of the Grounders." She was pouring two drinks. "They wanted revenge, so they planned to kill us all. If we didn't move out of our camp, they were going to kill us."

"Did you leave?" I felt like that was kind of a stupid question but I couldn't care anymore.

"At first we did." She sat back down and handed me one of the cups.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's not poison. Whiskey." She took a sip of her drink. 

"Did you make this too?" I joked.

"Finn found it in an old car that was dug under the ground."

"Oh." Was all I said. I took a sip of the Whiskey, the drink felt hot down my throat.

"We were walking towards the beach but then one of us was killed." She continued as though she hadn't gotten up and got the drinks. "We got scared and came back to camp, willing to fight off the Grounders. Some of us died, we killed a few Grounders. Raven and Jasper made the dropship lift off the ground a little bit, and the Grounders burned."

"Oh my God."

"When we walked out of the dropship," Clarke continued, like I hadn't said anything, "the whole ground was burnt, there were burnt bodies everywhere, the air smelled of burnt flesh and then there was red smoke and men in suits and masks came towards us. And that's the last thing I remember of that."

I took another sip of my drink, feeling the same burning down my throat.

"I woke up in Mount Weather with a few others. Some of my people got away from the blast and Grounders. I don't know how long I was in there for but I eventually escaped with Anya - she was the commander but she died." 

"Can I ask how she died?" 

Clarke gave me a long look. Her face expression was unreadable. 

"She got shot by our guards. Anya and me made a deal that we would work together but then before we even entered the gates of Arkadia-"

"Arkadia?" I think she was getting annoyed that I kept interrupting her but I couldn't help myself. It's just what I do..

"That was our new, more bigger camp. We had-" This time it wasn't me who interrupted but it was Bellamy. 

"We should get some sleep." He said, "if we're to kill all the Reapers tomorrow, we'll need some sleep." He walked back out without another word.

"What's the time?" I asked, when Clarke and I walked back out of the dropship, noticing how dark it was outside. 

Clarke turned her wrist over, "Nearly twelve." 

"Where'd you get that watch?" I asked gently grabbing her wrist to look at it. 

"My father gave it to me." She took her wrist back. 

"I don't mean to be annoying with all these questions but, what happened to Arkadia?" We had stopped walking and were standing in what felt like the very middle of the camp. 

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. It's a long story. Very long." Clarke laughed a little but she sounded sad. 

She had left me alone, standing in the slightly muddy ground. I looked around and squinted my eyes in the dark, trying to find Magnus and Alec. 

When I spotted them, I walked over to them. Magnus had conjured up a big tent for the three of us to sleep in. 

"Ah, there you are." Magnus said when I reached him. He was looking at some flowers in a bush right next to the tent. They were a really pretty purple with a hint of red on the petals. 

"They're beautiful." I softly brushed my fingers over one of them. 

"Yes." Magnus said and stepped back from the flowers. 

"Where's Alec?" I noticed he wasn't standing next to Magnus. They were always together. I swear they never left each other's side. 

"He's inside." He threw a hand towards the tent lazily, "Shall we?" He held out a hand to me and I took his arm. I felt someone grab my other hand and I was about to let go of Magnus' arm and hit the person but when I turned around, it was Bellamy.

"Oh it's just you." I said pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. 

"Its just me." Bellamy laughed. 

"I'll be inside." Magnus said and gave Bellamy a weird look and walked into the tent. 

"So did Clarke tell you the whole story of the Grounders versus Sky People story?" Bellamy had his hands on his hips.

"Yeah she told me half of it. Or a little more than half." 

Bellamy laughed again. "Do you-"

"Bellamy," someone cut Bellamy off, "should I burn this shirt? I got some kind of animal blood on it, I think.." 

The girl walked over to us, she was small and had dirty blonde hair, it was in a braid along her back.

"Uh, yeah." Bellamy said and turned back to me. The girl started to walk away and I noticed that she had a small bite mark on her shoulder. 

"What happened to her?" I asked. 

"What are you talking about?" He frowned. 

"She has some kind of bite mark on her shoulder." 

Before Bellamy could respond to what I said, Magnus poked his head out of the tent.

"We need to sleep Clary." And he went back into the tent. 

"I should go." I said.

"Right. Yeah. Sleep well." Bellamy smirked and walked away. I could've sworn I saw him wink but I'm not sure, could have just been my mind playing a trick on me.

When I walked into the tent, I felt warm air rush over me and it smelled of mangoes and coconut. Magnus and Alec were already in a queen sized bed cuddled up together. There was a double sized bed on the opposite side of the tent for me. 

I took my leather jacket off and shoes and tossed them on the small box at the end of my bed on the floor. I put my gloves on the table next to my bed and put my blade there also. 

Glancing back at Magnus and Alec quickly, I took my pants off and then my shirt off and tossed them in the same spot as my jacket, leaving my bra and underwear on. 

I turned the lamp off and climbed into the bed. It was cold at first but then it got warm a little bit after. 

I didn't realise how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep within a few seconds. 

 


End file.
